Prim
by pandalvr8
Summary: When Prim gets chosen for the hunger games will Katniss still be allowed to enter for her? What's going on between Katniss and Peeta that makes Gale so annoyed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss' P.O.V  
it's that dreaded time of year again: reaping day. No one wants o get chosen to go into the hunger games, but two people will. Every year I pray and hope that Gale and myself don't get chosen, my sister Prim is now added to the list. I'm all ready and I'm now helping Prim get ready by braiding her hair and helping her with her dress.

Prim's P.O.V  
I'm really nervous that I'm going to be selected in the hunger games. Katniss has reassured me that since my name is only in there once and other people have their names in there a hundred times that I have almost no chance of getting chosen. Katnass is braiding my hair and she has picked out a light blue dress for me with matching ribbons.

Charlotte Everdeen's P.O.V  
I know that the girls are nervous, and I'm probably just as nervous as them! I've already lost my husband and I don't want to lose one of my daughters too. Katniss has been a huge help and so has Prim. I know that Katniss has the skills to survive, but Prim is far too young to even have a chance. Lets just hope that my children don't get selected, but I also feel sorry for any parents who have to allow their child to experience this horrible thing.

Katniss' P.O.V  
Prim and I are standing in line to check in at the reaping and Prim is back into freak out mode, scared that she's going to be selected. 'It's ok Prim,' I soothed, 'I have a better chance of getting selected than you do. Calm down, it's going to be ok!'

Prim's P.O.V  
I know Katniss is telling me that it's going to be ok and that I'll be safe at home and everything, but what if I do get selected? I definitely won't be fine then! Effie Trinket has appeared on the stage and everyone has gone silent so she can began talking. Katniss is squeezing my hand and looking at me with a smile that says 'it will be ok, I promise.'

Katniss' P.O.V  
I know Prim does have a chance of being selected, but I tell her she doesn't so she doesn't worry. I love Prim and I don't want anything to happen to her. Effie has began talking. 'The twelve districts have to participate in the hunger games each and every year to remind me of what the Capitol can do.' She started, 'it is our way to prevent you from stepping out of line because we care.' I zone out around this part every year and I know that she's lying, those Capitol people obviously don't care, they just want to watch kids kill each other! 'Now comes the part you've all been waiting for; we will pick the tributes for the 74th hunger games. Now, before we start drawing names are there any volunteers?' Effie asked. I honestly don't know why she even bothers asking anymore, no one has ever volunteered from district twelve. 'The female tribute for district twelve is ... Primrose Everdeen!' She announced


	2. Chapter 2

Prim's P.O.V  
I'm in total shock at the moment! I can't believe I was actually chosen. As I started stepping forward I heard Katniss' voice 'I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!' She screamed. Katniss grabbed my arm and shoved me behind her. 'What's your name love?' Effie asked Katniss. 'Katniss Everdeen.' Katniss replied. 'I understand that you want to protect your younger sister, but I asked if there were any volunteers and no one volunteered, I'm really sorry.' Effie explained.

Charlotte Everdeen's P.O.V  
I can't believe that my baby daughter has been chosen! The only thing Prim knows how to do to keep her alive is all the healing abilities that I've taught her. I can only hope that she runs into someone who can help her stay alive.

Katniss' P.O.V  
Why can't I go into the hunger games instead? I'd rather die instead of Prim and these evil people are stealing her life! I'm hoping that I can get a word with Effie and try to get her to change her mind. Effie is now announcing the male tribute. 'The person going into the hunger games arena with Primrose is ... Peeta Mellark.' I know Peeta from school, even though I've never spoken to him. He seems nice and I'm sure he'll try to protect Prim if I ask him to.

Peeta's P.O.V  
this is a total shock, me and Katniss' sister are in together! I'm going to do all that I can protect Prim and even if I don't make it home maybe she will realize that I love her. I know that Prim means the world to Katniss and Katniss means the world to me, even though she probably didn't even know that I existed until this afternoon. A bunch of peacekeepers are now escorting Prim and myself to the justice building to say our final goodbyes to our families.

Prim's P.O.V  
it's kinda scary thinking about what will happen in the arena. I'm pretty sure that I won't make it out alive though. I don't have any hunting skills and I don't have the heart to kill another person. Mum has just entered the room and I can't exactly hear what she's saying through her tears. I've promised her that I'll try my best and try to come home. Next in was Katniss. She apologized several times, like it was her fault that I was going into the hunger games. She placed a small book in my hands. 'This is from Gale and myself,' Katniss explained, 'it contains information about plants, I don't think you really need that section, traps and hunting skills.' After Katniss left Gale came in. 'Prim, I'm not here to say goodbye to you since I think you have the skills to survive, I just want to tell you to do your best and I'll see you at the end of the games.' Gale explained. 'But I won't make it home! Have you even seen how the people from the capitols favourite districts fight in the past games? I don't have a chance!' I explained. 'These aren't past games Prim, they are these games and you don't know what they are like!' Gale retorted before the peacekeepers dragged him out. The peacekeepers took me to the train and I took a deep breath, 'this is it,' I thought.

Peeta's P.O.V  
sitting in the justice building thinking about what the games will be like is pretty stressful and I was relieved when mum came in to say her goodbyes. 'I don't think you'll make it to the end but just try and get Primrose home, would you? She seems like a sweet girl and it looks like her sister clearly loves her. Bye Peeta.' Mum said. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that mum wanted a girl. Next dad came in, 'son, destiny has picked this role for you for a reason. Wether it's your time to go, to protect the girl or to come home and become the second victor for district twelve, I don't know. But please try for me and your mother. I know it may seem like she doesn't love you, but you should've heard hear rambling on the way here. Wherever you get in the arena, I'm going to be proud to say that's my son.' Dad said. He gave me a hug and then left. I'm now just sitting here and waiting for the peacekeepers to come and take me to the train when Katniss came in. 'Katniss!' I said, definitely surprised. 'Hi, I have a huge favour to ask of you Peeta.' Katniss said. 'Yeah? What is it?' I asked. 'Please protect Prim throughout the games. She means the world to me and mum.' She explained. 'Sure Katniss, I'll try,' I replied. 'Thanks.' She said back. As she started walking out I said, 'Katniss, come back for a minute.' 'Yeah?' She asked. 'I've loved you from the day I saw you and I thought this would be a good time to tell you since I probably won't be coming home.' I explained. She walked up to me and passionately kissed me. 'Good luck, there will be another waiting for you if you come back.' She said and walked out. The peacekeepers came and took me to the train.


	3. Chapter 3

Effie's P.O.V  
I feel really bad that I've had to put Primrose into the hunger games. Katniss probably thinks that I'm a horrible person who only said that she can't go in because I like seeing little kids be brutally murdered. But the truth is that I absolutely hate it! Growing up, my name was Samantha Day, the lost girl of the hunger games. I was in the quarter quell with Haymitch Abernathy and I 'disappeared'. I ran away to the Capitol to get a job to do with the hunger games to screw them all up. I then then got the job of being an escort in district twelve, my home district. Now all I have to do is make sure that Peeta and Primrose survive, especially since I owe Primrose's mother big time. I bullied her so much during my schooling and James was the only one who stood up for her. Look where they ended up now, they have two beautiful daughters. The least I can do is return Primrose to her family and Peeta needs to get home to his family too.

Prim's P.O.V  
I've only been on this train for an hour and I'm already stressed! I've just sat down and I'm now crying. I miss mum and I miss Katniss and I miss Gale. Someone's knocking on my door. 'Come in,' I sobbed. Peeta came in. 'What's wrong Prim?' He asked. 'I miss Katniss and mummy and Gale, I want to go home.' I explained. Peeta sat down on my bed and put his arm around me. 'Hey, it's ok. I'm fifteen and I miss my mum and dad. But we will get through this game as much as we can together and I promise you that I'll protect you and I'll try not to allow anyone to hurt you. I just want you to return home safely to your family.' He explained. 'Katniss told you to protect me, didn't she?' I asked. 'Well yeah, she did and so did my mum. But I was going to protect you anyway since you're so young and I don't think it's fair that the Capitol should be able to just kill you like that.' He explained. 'Oh and Effie wants you to have a shower and get changed. Dinner is being served in an hour.' He said and walked out. 'He'll be an awesome father someday and whoever he marries will be damn lucky.' I thought to myself.

Peeta's P.O.V  
Prim and I have gotten off to a good start, at least I think we have. She's a nice girl and she's just an average twelve year old. What twelve year old isn't going to miss their mum, sister and everything she knows when she's practically been sentenced to death with just different wording. There's so many things I regret now thinking about it. All those arguments with mum, I never even tried to have a better relationship with her and I just want to tell her how sorry I am, but I never will be able to. I decided to take a shower so that if anyone walked in they wouldn't see that I'm crying. Wow! These Capitol showers are messed up, but I should be grateful that I get a hot shower for once. There are all these buttons on the wall that say things like 'tangy citrus' or 'green apple' I decided on the mango one and it was so weird, there were these hands that came out of the wall that washed my hair and my body. I got out after about twenty minutes and was sprayed with deodorant. A brush came out and began brushing my hair for me. I went back into my bedroom and went through my brand new wardrobe and eventually decided on a nice pair of jeans, a polo shirt and a nice pair of sneakers. I went out into the kitchen hoping that Haymitch or Prim would be out there so that I can have a conversation with either of them, or even better, both of them. Prim walled out. 'You look adorable!' I complimented. It was true, she does. Her hair is at her shoulders with a light blue headband and a pink dress, with matching shoes.

Prim's P.O.V  
these Capitol showers are weird! They have hands that groom you and buttons that allow you to pick the scent you want. It took me like half an hour to decide which one i wanted! Peeta just complimented me on my outfit, but I think he was just trying to be nice and to comfort me. I'm happy that I'm in with him and not someone that's self centered and focused on winning. It's tea time and I've never seen so much food in my life! Peeta and I are just placing a small amount of food on our plates and eating it politely when I knew that we were both secretly craving to pile it onto our plates in mountains and just shove it in our mouths. I decided to go straight to bed. 'Peeta, can you please come and stay with me until I go sleep?' I asked. 'Yeah sure.' He replied and swung me up onto his shoulders. 'I'll come too, I absolutely love kids!' Effie explained. 'Really?' I asked. 'Of course! Why else would I have this job? If I wanted to torture kids then I would've taken a job as a game maker.' Effie explained. Then why don't you have any kids of your own?' I asked Effie. Effie looked really sad, 'I guess I just haven't found the right guy yet,' she explained. 'I'm sorry if I upset you Effie, I'm really sorry.' I apologized. Peeta tucked me in really tight and Effie gave me a hug and kiss goodnight, just like mum does. It was just Peeta and I. 'Peeta?' I asked. 'Yeah? What's up?' He replied. 'Do you like anyone, like love like?' I asked. 'Yeah, there's one special girl back in district twelve, but it doesn't matter anymore since you're going home and I'm not.' He explained. 'No Peeta, you're going home to be with her!' I said. 'I think she would much prefer if you came home to her instead of me.' Peeta replied. 'Is it Katniss?' I asked. 'Yeah it is.' He replied. 'I think you should go home because Katniss deserves to have a guy like you.' Prim said. 'She can replace me with Gale, but she could never replace her little sister. Besides, I don't think she even has feelings for me, she probably didn't even know that I existed until this afternoon.' He explained. 'Yes she did! You were the one that saved her, that saved us with the burnt loaf of bread.' I replied. 'Yeah, but any decent person would've done the same. Now it's time for you to go to sleep little one.' Peeta said. He started pushing my hair out my face, like dad used to do, until I went to sleep.

Peeta's P.O.V  
Prim is an amazing and gorgeous girl, just like Katniss. She's extremely mature for twelve, yet she acts her age. Like she gets homesick, just like any kid her age would, but she understands how I feel about her sister. I'm glad I agreed to protect and care for her, I know that she'll be an asset to me and not just some annoying little kid that I promised a girl that I like that I'll look after her. Prim is more than a little kid, she's a polite, young lady. Just as I gently shut Prim's door, so I wouldn't wake her, Effie appeared. 'How is she?' She asked. 'She's fine Effie. She's calmed down and she's asleep now.' I replied. 'I think you should head off to bed now, you and Primrose have a big day ahead of yourselves tomorrow.' Effie suggested. 'Will do.' I replied opening the door next to Prim's, my bedroom. I thought about Katniss and which one she would be seeing at the end of the hunger games, that's if either of us make it home. Prim deserves to go home to see Katniss because Katniss has already lost her dad and I don't want her to lose her sister too, it's her sister and nothing will ever change that and she's so young, she needs to survive. I deserve to go home to Katniss because I love her and she kissed me. Prim has more reasons to go home to Katniss, Prim will be the one surviving. The next morning I woke up with Prim in my bed next to me. 'What are you doing here Prim?' I asked. 'I had a nightmare and I always sleep with Katniss when I have a nightmare.' She explained. 'If you need anything, anything at all, just let me know and I'll help you.' I told her. Prim nodded and went back to her room to get dressed. Effie knocked on my door. 'Get dressed in something nice darling, we arrive in the Capitol today and there will be paparazzi everywhere.' She told me. I got dressed in dress jeans, a formal shirt and black shoes. I sat down at the table and Haymitch was already there. 'Morning, you must be Haymitch, I'm Peeta Mellark.' I introduced myself and extended my hand. He just grunted and began drinking a glass of alcohol. Prim walked in wearing a gorgeous blue dress covered in sequins. She was wearing heels and it was evident that she'd never worn them in her life with all the teeter-tottering that she was doing. I got up and helped her to the table. 'What's your name sweetheart?' Haymitch asked Prim. 'Primrose Everdeen' Prim replied nervously. 'Good morning everyone!' Came Effie's cheerful voice. We began eating breakfast and after about five minutes the Capitol is on the horizon.

Prim's P.O.V  
I don't know how these Capitol women wear these heels everyday, they are so uncomfortable and hard to walk in. The Capitol looks amazing! We are just pulling into the station and there are people everywhere. These people all have funny haircuts and wear really weird clothes. Effie has told us to smile and wave as we make our way out of the train station. I'm going to stay close to Peeta the entire time, he seems like he'll be able to deal with all the people. 'Stay close Prim. I will look after you during the whole process, from the training to the games, I'll be there for you.' Peeta told me taking my hand. We walked down to the training centre, where we will be staying until we go into the arena. Haymitch has just called us in for a meeting, but what for?


	4. Chapter 4

Haymitch's P.O.V  
I hate this job! It's just so depressing watching 48 kids die over the 24 Years that I've been a mentor for. I don't think this years going to be any different though, a twelve year old doesn't have the skills to win something like this. Her only hope is Peeta, he may just get enough sponsors to keep them both alive for a little while. 'What I wanted to say to the both of you is stick together. It's your only hope to get you through a fair bit of the games. Train together and stick together' I explained. 'What happens if one of us dies?' Peeta asked. 'Just try not to die.' I replied. I don't give out very much advice anymore since I don't want to tell them something that won't work in the arena.

Peeta's P.O.V  
Haymitch isn't being very much help. I'm only trying to make sure Prim has help getting through the games after I'm dead. Effie has sat us down to watch the games so we can try to find something in common with them all. Prim is getting tears in her eyes as she watches kids she does and doesn't know be murdered. 'Whats wrong Primrose?' Effie asked. 'I don't want to kill anyone! I'll never forgive myself. This whole idea's terrible and you're just as terrible since you come and practically kidnap us every year!' She screamed at Effie. Prim ran down the hall and slammed her door. Effie wasn't far behind her and began softly knocking on her door. 'Primrose, Primrose dear. Come out please. It's ok sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you.' Effie said gently. 'Go away!' Prim screamed, 'you may not hurt me or Peeta, but you're hurting our families and friends and all of district twelve! Just go away!' Effie walked back obviously disappointed. I went down to her carriage to try to calm her down. I knocked on her door and her sobs were audible. 'I told you to go away!' She screamed. 'Prim, it's me, Peeta.' I said gently . There was no answer so I went in and sat next to her. 'Prim, I need you to calm down. I can't promise you that you'll win, but I can promise that I'll try.' I explained. It took half an hour but she finally stopped crying and left her room.

Effie's P.O.V  
I cannot stand seeing such a small girl so sad. It's definitely not fair. I wish I could tell her the truth and that I'm on her side, but she'd probably jut think that I'm lying and tell that pesky reporter, Caesar Flickerman. 'Primrose, dear. It's ok. I guess that I've never thought of it that way and I'm really sorry.' I tried. Prim began crying again. 'No you're not! You're just a liar who doesn't care about who she upsets.' She screamed. 'Primrose, there's something I want to tell you but you won't believe me and you'll tell the reporters.' I said. 'Fine, tell me, and then I'll decide if I believe you.' She said. We went into her room and locked the door. 'Well for starters, this is a wig.' I said pulling the wig off to reveal my hair. 'No shit! Any other obvious 'secrets' that you have?' Prim asked. 'No, I only showed you that so the rest of my story will be easier to understand.' I explained. She looked in doubt still. 'On the edge of district 12 there's a statue, a statue of me. I ...' I started explaining, but Prim cut me off. 'You're not the lost tribute. You were born in the Capitol and you were raised in the Capitol.' She said. 'Have you never realized how fake my name sounds?' I asked. 'Don't most of them sound fake?' She replied. 'To you, but not to Capitol citizens.' I tried explaining. 'Get out!' She screamed. I walked out disappointed and Haymitch began stuttering 'S-s-s-Samantha? B-b-but you died twenty four years ago!' 'That's what everyone thought.' I replied.

Haymitch's P.O.V  
'What's going on Effie? I've always hated the Capitol for killing my Sammy, and now you think it's ok to dress up as her?!' I questioned. 'Haymitch, I think we need to talk in private.' Effie replied. 'Yeah, so do I' I replied furiously. Effie and I walked down the corridor to my room. 'Ive wanted to tell you for ages that my real name is Samantha Day Haymitch, I really did. I just couldn't incase you didn't believe me and told everyone.' She explained. 'I will tell everyone, unless you can prove that you're Samantha.' I threatened. 'Ok, I know that you are allergic to cats, your favourite colour is sky blue and you wore the same blue jeans to school for three years.' Effie replied. 'Almost everyone that went to school with me knows that!' I replied. 'Ok, you used to call me buttercup, we used to sneak out of district twelve at night and into the woods and you wouldn't kiss me for three years because you were too scared.' Effie replied. 'I-I-it really is you Samantha!' I said I'm shock as I ran my fingers through her hair. 'How did you escape?' I asked. 'It was tough, but I ripped my tracking device out and threw it in the lake when it was down to you and me. I then ran to the boulder, which I knew was a cave and hid there. I was living on plants. The Capitol eventually gave up and proclaimed that I had drowned in the lake. They took down the forcefield and I ran. I ran to the Capitol and said that I was homeless and my child had been kidnapped. One of the ladies gave me a wig to cover up my horrid hair as she called it. I then came up with the name Effie Trinket. It was a name in one of the old books my mother had.' She explained. 'You're secrets safe with me, buttercup.' I replied winking at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's P.O.V  
Prim, Effie, Haymitch and I were sitting on the couch watching the latest Capitol news when Caesar Flickerman came on with a headline that read: exclusive discovery. I was shocked when Effie came out. The whole interview was about her being the lost tribute and whatnot. Then this years head game make, what's his face, came out and declared the 74th hunger games cancelled everyone in Panem was shocked. That night we boarded the train to go back to district twelve. It was me and Prim who would be returning home, for Katniss.

Prim's P.O.V  
I can't believe Effie was telling the truth the whole time and because of her the hunger games were cancelled! 'Thanks Samantha!' I cried giving her a huge hug. 'That's ok, Primrose, anything to save kids' lives.' She replied. We got off the train and mum and Katniss were waiting for me. 'Mummy!' I cried as I flung myself into her arms. 'I'm so glad you returned home safely.' She said back as tears began forming in her eyes. 'I couldn't have felt so safe in the Capitol if Peeta hadn't been so kind to me.' I said. Katniss embraced me in a huge hug and Gale came running to greet me. 'How are you?' He asked. 'I'm fine now that I'm home.' I replied. Katniss excuses herself.

Katniss' P.O.V  
I can't believe the Capitol returned Prim and Peeta home safe and sound. I have to go and finish what I started with Peeta. I pushed through the crowds of people to try and find Peeta. 'Peeta!' I cried when I found him. I jumped into his arms and began kissing him. He seemed shocked, but he didn't seem to mind and help me tight and kissed me back. This moment was perfect, well almost until Gale came through. 'Katniss! What the hell are you doing?!' He yelled. 'Just welcoming my boyfriend home.' I replied. Gale looked disappointed and walked off. 'Peeta, I'm really sorry, I have to go.' I said. Peeta nodded and looked as if he didn't really care, but I knew he was upset and disappointed. 'Gale!' I screamed as I ran after him, 'come back!' I grabbed his sleeve and he turned around. 'Just forget about it Katniss, it doesn't matter. You're obviously in love with him, so why would I matter anymore?' Gale asked disappointed in me. 'You matter because you're my best friend and you've been there for most of my struggles. Peeta is just some guy, some guy that I'm somehow I'm attracted to.' I replied. 'Just forget about me Katniss, I thought we had what you and Peeta have, but clearly not.' He replied and walked off.

Gale's P.O.V  
Why would she like him? I gave her everything, a shoulder she could cry on, a best friend, someone she could tell anything to and now she goes for him. Wow what does he have that I don't? Yeah sure, he's got money and everything but Katniss has never cared about money, so why would she now? All these thoughts were so depressing and I decided it would be better for me to just go to bed.

Peeta's P.O.V  
I love Katniss more than anything and she considers me her boyfriend! The Capitol have given me and Prim houses in the victors village and Katniss and I live next door to each other. I'm going to visit her. I knocked on the door and Katniss' mum answered. 'Hello mrs Everdeen, is Katniss home?' I asked. 'She is, come in.' She replied with a smile. I sat down at the kitchen table and waited as she fetched Katniss. Katniss came running down the stairs and gave me a huge hug. 'I love you.' She whispered. 'Love you too baby.' I replied and we kissed again. 'There's something I need to talk to you about something.' I said. She looked concerned and nodded as I took her hands. 'I love you and you know that and I want you to live me. Mum and dad aren't there since they need to live at the bakery and its kinda lonely there, I want you to be the one I come home to every night.' I said. 'Yes she replied and we walked next door.

**This is the end and I hope you liked it! My next fan fiction will be based on Katniss and Peeta.**


End file.
